


Transition [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Transition' by Resonant. </p><p>Stella passes the baton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111713) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Podfic first posted 14th March 2008.

**Length:** 2min:29sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (2.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mimxtzlmrjd/Transition.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (2.3 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/transition.zip)


End file.
